


Sick Day

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray catches a cold and is forced to stay home by Joel and he finds himself lazing around the apartment bored out of his mind until he decided to make himself un-bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

Ray huddles in a corner and turns on his DS, he’s wearing one of Joel’s hoodies and boxers.  
He sneezes and then wipes the DS screen with the sleeve of the hoodie then continues playing.  
Ray’s sick and alone in his and Joel’s shared apartment, Joel went off to the office and told Ray to stay home even though Ray kept on stating that he was fine.  
He closes his DS, shutting off the glow coming from it then flops to his side.  
“I hate being sick.” The young man grumbles, almost sounding like a little kid.  
He looks over to the clock on the stove; the time reads 10:34am.  
Ray let’s out another groan and decides to get up. He shuffles to their room and flop on the bed with his DS still in his hand.  
Anytime Ray gets sick Joel treats him like a five year old because Ray acts like a five year old when sick, he acts like a little kid.  
Ray gets under the covers and flips back his DS to continues his game. He turns it up full volume and plays.  
He hates staying home and doing nothing all day, at least if Joel was here he’d have something to do but Joel left for work and left Ray alone in their apartment.  
An hour later Ray let’s out another groan and shuts off his DS. He puts it on the side table and buries deeper into the covers and lets out another groan before coughing some more.  
He was supposed to take medicine about half an hour ago but he didn’t feel like moving. He moves his hand around the bed to find his phone before he smacks it; he grabs it and unlocks it before sending a message to Joel.  
-Can you come home?  
A few minutes later he gets a reply.  
-No I can’t Ray, and don`t think about coming to the office.  
Ray looks at the text for a minute then slowly gets up to get dressed. He pulls off the hoodie and stare at his bare chest in the mirror. Love bites litter all down his neck and shoulders.  
“Fuck it, I’m going to the office.” Ray says to himself.  
He throws on a t-shirt and puts on some shorts. A chill runs down his spine from chills he gets while sick so he grabs Joel`s hoodie and puts it back on.  
He looks back in the mirror and says “I’m manly.”  
He brings his DS with him and exits the apartment.  
-I`m serious Ray, stay home.  
-But Joel..  
-You`ll get nothing for a week if I see you at the office, I know you hate staying home but you`ll get everyone sick.  
It was too late Ray was on his way to the office.  
He walks down the blocks and turning when he has to till he gets to the office building. He stood outside for a little bit before walking inside. He slipped through the hallways, hoping no one from Achievement Hunter will see him because his cover will be blown and he wants to surprise his boyfriend.  
He gets to Joel’s office and stands outside of it for a bit before going inside without knocking. Joel isn’t paying attention until Ray slams his hands playfully on his desk.  
Joel’s head snaps up to face Ray.  
“What the- Jesus Ray!” Joel complains.  
Ray chuckles a bit before coughing in his sleeve.  
“Hi.” He says sickly.  
“You’re not supposed to be here.” Joel says.  
“I couldn’t go a day without you.” Ray replies before coughing again.  
“You’re such a baby.” Joel remarks.  
“I know and you abandoned your baby.” Ray replies, slumping his shoulders and then coughing.  
“You’re a grown man Ray, go home.” Joel says trying to be stern.  
Ray goes over to Joel and gives him a puppy dog look.  
“Go home babe.” Joel whispers, his face softens “You’re sick.”  
Ray nods his head in a no and processes to sit in Joel’s lap.  
“Ray, you’re going to make me sick. Go sit in that corner.” Joel remarks, gesturing to the corner with his thumb.  
Instead of responding Ray coughs in his sleeve again.  
“I’m serious Ray.” Joel says.  
Ray curls up in Ray’s lap coughing a few more times.  
“Let me stay.” Ray says sickly before coughing some more.  
Joel lets out a sigh and says to Ray “Alright, but only for a while, I can’t get sick. If I do, I’ll make your life a hell.”  
Ray nods and snuggles closer to Joel.  
Joel continues working and the time passes by and Joel is still buried in work and his knees are feeling weak from Ray’s weight.  
“Ray, hey. There’s a chair over there, can you get it and sit next to me. My leg hurts like a bitch.” Joel explains.  
Ray nods, obvious that he’s half asleep. He gets up and stumbles over and grabs the other one. He just stands there for a second, as if he were to be waking himself up fully then goes back to Joel’s side.  
“Thanks.” Joel smiles.  
Ray kisses Joel’s cheek before going back to his game.  
The rest of the day goes on like this till it’s time to go home. They go home and order some pizza and eat. Ray occasionally sneezing and coughing and having to go to the washroom to get some tissues to blow his nose with.  
Joel chuckles anytime he walks in and remarks on his starting to turn red nose and Ray just shoves the old man, trying to hide back a smile as well.  
“Thanks for letting me come to work and not kicking me out.” Ray thanks.  
“Well then tomorrow, you’re staying home and not spending the day in my lap.” Joel replies.  
“But Joel!” Ray whines.  
“It’s just one day, I’ll maybe even visit at lunch.” Joel compromises.  
“Yay, thanks!” Ray smiles, leaning over to kiss Joel.  
They continue kissing for a bit before Joel suggests watching some television.  
Ray eventually drifts off to sleep and Joel gets the younger man a pillow and blanket and tucks him in before going to bed himself. Ray snuggles deeper into the couch, still in Joel’s hoodie.  
Today was a good sick day after all.  
The next morning Joel wakes up with a rough couch and an aching head. He growls under his breath then gets up and walks to the living room to find a coughing Ray.  
“You.” Joel growls.  
“What?” Ray questions.  
Before Joel can respond he starts coughing himself.  
“Ha ha, you’re sick.” Ray says sleepily.  
“Shut up, I’m calling in sick for one day and I’ll be sleeping.” Joel explains.  
A smile grows broad on Ray’s face and then he says ‘So we’ll both be home today.”  
“Yes we will ray.” Joel says trying to hide a smirk “All day.”  
Joel calls Burnie and explains only to have Burnie laugh at him before he hung up.  
Both Ray and Joel snuggled under a blanket while sitting on the couch and watching television.  
“You know you’re not getting any for a week right?” Joel questions still looking at the television.  
“Yeah, but it was worth it.” Ray says as he turns to Joel and smiles.  
Joel leans over and lightly kisses Ray on the nose before turning back to the television.  
“Jerk.” Joel mutters with a smirk on his face.


End file.
